Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Kineko the Fox
Summary: Just another christmas story.... when everything seems wrong, little things can bring out the good times of your past....and your future? a better summary inside Kag mabye Inu...i don't know yet..SanMir Redone! Read!
1. Chapter 1

Life is never perfect we all know that though, some people know it more then others. My dear mother, she took me in when I was young and watched over me. She had lost her father herself, while I had lost both parents. When I met her I know she was kind though one day I was looking through her old album book that she had found when she was searching for a special gift for one of her dear friends. I found a picture of her, and oddly enough, a man too. She never told me of any guys that looked like him, long silver hair and bright golden eyes. When I asked her she grabbed the book and smiled at me, only whispering, "A dead friend." When she told me that I thought it was someone who had died. I was far from right though I didn't know that then. She told me of all her other friends, Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijiya, and she even let me met them once she became my mother. My mother was happy and had good friends, my mother Kagome Higurashi.

How I met her was wonderful, she was me kindergarten teacher around the time my parents died…. no killed, she came and gave me a home. I still remember the fight she had over the phone with someone she never would tell me of, only that 'they' weren't going to let me stay with her, that she could not raise me. I cried hard then, when the people came and took me to this big place full of kids. I hated the orphanage, never talked to anyone though everyday she came in and talked to me, tell me what happen in class while I was gone. She once told me how all the kids missed me and I asked her how long I would have to stay there, she told me "Not long Shippo," though she had tears in her eyes. I didn't understand then though I do now. She couldn't take me and raise me; for the orphanage to let her, she would either have to be rich or married which she was neither.

Then a few months later she came and ran up to me, gave me hug and kisses and telling me "It's time to go home dear". We both cried as she led me out to her small car, it wasn't much…. a small compact VMW, and went home. I was so happy I was back home, she made me a huge dinner and Sango and Miroku came too. Then when she tucked me into bed and read me a story, I pretended to be asleep when I heard a gruff voice talk to her, I wondered whom it was cause Miroku and Sango had left.

"So that's the twerp?" I heard his gruff voice.

"Yes, thank you so much." I heard her whisper in a wavering voice.

"Hey! Don't cry Hun!" I heard him cry in alarm, I opened one eyes to see a man hugging my mother as she cried into his chest, as they sat on the ground. I wondered what was going on, who was this man?

"Shh…I'm sorry let's get out of this room, I don't want to wake him." I heard mom whisper as she stood up with help from the man. They talked for hours though I slowly fell asleep, when I was nearly asleep I heard the man say good night and the door open and close. She had always been there for me, however, I never saw that man again. Her life was hard now that she had me to take care of. She started a night job at Miroku's bar; I would come with her and sit in the back doing homework. When I reached 6 I stayed out of the back room and sat behind the bar with Miroku. I had seen bars in movies that were odd with creepy women dancing in hardly anything (Miroku had then playing every once in awhile, it was fun to watch Kagome and Sango try to kill him for letting me watch them), though this bar wasn't. It was a calm bar except for yelling every once in awhile coming from Sango thrown at poor Miroku, though he was a pervert. One day Sango watched me for Kags at home and Kagome went off to go do something. Sango had slowly got really worried when Kagome never came back. I remember us sitting by the phone, then it rang well…it nearly rang. Sango picked it up and nearly yelled hello, it was Miroku, saying he found her. She had stumbled into his bar an hour ago, she was soaked cause it was raining she walked into the bar and the first thing she did was faint. He had took her to the hospital though he didn't have his cell phone with him so he couldn't call. I remember watching Sango nod and whisper an okay then hang up the phone, she then turned to me with a smile and whispering, "Come on Shippo dear, your going to stay at your grams house, okay?" I blinked at her and asked her why, her answer was simple "Cause your mommy needs you to be there for her mommy." I nodded and went to my room grabbing my blanket so I could sleep in the car and I heard Sango pick up the phone and call Kagome's mom. When we arrived at my gram's house she came running out crying and hugged both of us, then a tall man came out behind her. I smiled and ran up to him, Uncle Soato was here! He smiled and hugged me then they all turned to me and took me to bed. When I asked what happen to my mother they told me she was sick and they were going to go see her though I had to stay here with grams.

In realty, my mother had almost died that night; something happened that left her not wanting to live. She had wondered the streets when a group of guys came and tried to rape her and all, though she is known as a fighter, even when she was ready to die, she had fought them and had them laying unconscious in the ally. Well, that's actually where they were found the next morning. After that, she stumbled into the bar and clasped on the floor, clothes torn, and had cuts on her arms by one of the men's knives. That morning she woke up and started to cry, she would never tell me what really happened that night that caused her not to want to live.

She was still my mom though; she always tried to seem happy around me though for a woman who was 24 she never did seem to date or anything.

Well, now I get to tell you the story of how her life changed quickly. Her Christmas wish was answered you could say. The Christmas that changed both of our lives for the best.

There! The introduction is done! I listened to all the people who don't like Kagome the happy girl that is SO clueless...so I giving her more attitude and life to her. Hopefully the people who don't like her will like her better in this story. Well this story is dedicated for my dear friends, Mixy and Misoka! Merry Christmas Guys! Her's my Christmas gift to you 2 a story and whatever else I get you. Having you two as my friend is the best Christmas present I have…. and Loki too! All 3 of you make my life something to live for! The reason for me to keep going and keep trying when all seems bad.………………………Merry Christmas………….


	2. Chapter 2

_This is new! So you need to read it to be able to read new things obviously. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one. I tried to make it better and a bit more about her life and all that!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything so you all should know all ready. So I'm not having this anymore!_

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stared up at the large cabin. If you could call it that, it was more a 2-story building that had the 'cabin' look to it. _Sango was always one to over do it…_She though to herself staring up there silently from her car. Slowly she made her way up the snow-covered hill that didn't even had a path leading to the front door.

"Just like Miroku. Doesn't do any work!" She muttered to herself as she stomped her foot through the foot high snow leaving footprints as she went. She glanced around the cabin and saw that it did had a garage but that Miroku's 'baby' wasn't out, which was his piece of junk truck, and Sango's nice VMW was missing form sight meaning one thing. They put their cars in the garage and left no place for her car! She glanced back at her forest green Toyota Camry with a sigh, "Oh well it won't kill it to be covered in snow… hopefully." With that she made her way up the hill again. She reach mid way before the door flew open and a long black haired brown eyes girl came running to her leaping straight at her. When she landed they both went to the ground with a splat and rolled a bit back down to Kagome's car.

"I've missed you so much that I just sat there waiting for you to come!" Sango cheered in happiness while Kagome struggled to get the woman off her. Which happened to go unnoticed by the sugar high girl.

"Sango…" Came Kagome distressed grunt as she struggled under the heavy girl. Sango let off an 'eep' and quickly scurried off her friend, letting finally catch her breath. "Thank...you.." She muttered hotly between her staggered breaths. She glanced up at Sango to see the girl already on her feet and running to the door yelling for her to hurry up.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kagome muttered under her breath as she pulled herself up and made her way to the door long after Sango closed the door. When her hand reached the doorknob to turn it she found one thing out. IT was lock. Holding back her frustrated scream she let her head hit against the door before knocking. After a few minutes of no answer she went to the window and saw Miroku coming to the door, her savior… for once! The door opened a crack and he stuck his head out. His black hair was out of it's normal tie and only reached his shoulders in a tousled mess that you could tell he probably just got up since he was also shirtless.

"Your too loud." He grunted to her with a short glare being shivering, "It's cold...bye." With that he went to close the door. Kagome quickly tried to stop it but found it too late as she hit the door.

"Miroku let me in before I KILL YOU!" She screamed as she gave the door a swift kick, this was **not **what she needed right now. The door opened up and bit and you could see some of Miroku's face staring at her making her face lighten. _Finally!_

"No." He said simply shutting the door almost with Kagome fingers in-between the door and the frame causing her to jump back in pain as she stared at her throbbing fingers. He was so going to die… later… when she's able to get into the place. Kagome walked around the house to find every door locked, the one time they decided to lock things is the time where she's locked out. With a sigh she went back to the porch and sat on a swing there. She didn't know how long she lay there but soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Someone slightly pushing her shoulder, "Kagome wake up" woke her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Sango hover next to her poking her as if she was dead or something.

They stared at each other for a moment before finally Sango rose up and spoke again her hands sitting on her hips, "What are you doing out here your going to freeze to death!" She scolded like a mother and you could tell the sugar rush had left her.

"Ask Miroku." Kagome yawned her hands coming up above her head to stretch before one rubbed at her eye.

"Well I'll probably have to go kill him then because that's normally how it ends up when you say that." Sango sighed as she walked to the door and opened it holding it open for a bit before looking to Kagome, "Shippo called to see if you were alright when you never called when you got here. I told him you feel asleep and that you would call him later. That should give you some time to freshen up. It's nearly diner." While Sango spoke Kagome rose from her spot and made her way to the door happy to be greeted by the warmth form inside.

"Oh my poor boy. I didn't mean too." Kagome muttered more to herself then Sango but Sango knew. The only family Kagome had now was her brother and her adopted son just like how Shippo only had his uncle and mother. She also knew that Shippo was the most important thing to Kagome right now since she had no other reason to live really. With that thought, her eyes sadden as she remembered what happened almost 2 years ago. Kagome glanced over at her friend and smiled happily. "I better hurry up so I can call him now shouldn't I! Not time to be sad about anything. Come on its Christmas!" Sango nodded at Kagome's comment and closed the door behind them.

"I already put your stuff in your room before I woke you so it's in there." Sango smiled telling her after that which room it was, "the same room as every year."

Kagome smiled and walked up the steps to the second story walking to her room. As she walked she couldn't help but glance over to the other side of the stairs. A walk way was put around the staircase so rooms could be put on both sides. The room across from her's gave her old memories but she quickly pushed them from her mind and went into her room. She saw that everything was the same form a yew years back. The bed was in the middle of the room, a Queen size bed with light green sheets and a thrown over it that had a picture of a Snowman decorated on it. She glanced over to the bedside table and noticed the phone. She decided after a long awaited hot shower she would call. She looked over to the wall on her right (same wall as the door) and grabbed her suitcase that sat in the large dresser (one side having to hang clothes the other for putting clothes in it) and opened it pulling out all her bathroom things before looking over the room once more. On the other wall, corresponding the dresser and door was a large window that had black drapes with snowflakes on it pulled over it to hid the light from the window but at the moment was pulled to the sides o you could see out he large window to the mountains in the distance. You could see everything from there, one word, beautiful. On the opposite wall as the bed (wall closet to the door) sat a TV with a DVD player hooked to it.

"Not like I'm going to be using that!" She laughed shaking her head. Sango loved to over do things. With that she walked back out eh door and just went to the next door that was the bathroom for the two girls and the next room was Sango's. They had always done it that way and now couldn't do it any other way or they got confused. Closing and locking the door she put her stuff next to Sango's and turned on the bath water and pulled the shower current close so she could start the shower. The bathroom was small but prefect to fit 2 people if they needed to do their makeup or something. Next to the door was the sink and counter with a large mirror and then a full-length mirror against the wall in front of the door (or right next to the door). At the end of the room was the bathtub to the right and the toilet to the left a cupboard in between them big enough to hold towels though a few lay on top of it. Kagome stripped her clothes and took her shower. After the shower she wrapped the towel around her form and walked over to the smaller mirror over the sink to brush her teeth and hair. Once she was done she stopped for a moment to stare at herself in the mirror.

She didn't remember the last time she had really looked at herself in the mirror. She had the look of maturity now but not wrinkles. Her blue eyes had toned down from their almost crystal color to a sapphire blue that seemed to be much more elegant form when she was a teenager. Between the few years she had adopted Shippo she had decided to cute her hair and now they just hit her shoulders in slight straight waves and her bangs were a longer and now were slightly in her eyes at times. ((If you ever have seen the show Eureka Seven well it's the hairstyle that Talho had before she cut it off and changed her outfit.)) Kagome shook her head once and grabbed her spare clothes and changed quickly before making her way to her room again. She now wore a long sleeved dark blue tee shirt with a pair of jeans a house slipper that looked like penguins. Something Sango got her for her birthday a few years back, one of the things Kagome couldn't help but love.

Sitting on the bed she picked up the phone and dialed the number to her brother's apartment where Shippo was staying. He decided he would like to spend Christmas with her brother this year since Kagome hadn't gone to the 'Christmas house' since she got him. It had hurt her so much when she found out he blamed himself for her not going. As the phone rang her mind remembered that day.

_Kagome put down the phone and let off a soft sigh her hands rising to rub in-between her eyes, like she always did when she was stressed. The one thing she hadn't noticed was the small boy that came running over smiling up at her and asking, "Who was that Mama?" He asked in interest. He was now 5 nearly 6 and reached her hips and he always acted touch like he was the man of the house, which he kind of was. Kagome moved her hand away form her face and looked down at her 'son'._

_"Oh it was just Sango going on about Christmas time! You know how she gets." She laughed smiling happily down at him then stared confusedly down at him when he scolded at her._

_"You're doing it again mama!" He told her strictly that's he couldn't help but smile, "She wanted you to go to the Christmas House didn't she!" Kagome sighed and ruffled his hair._

_"I can't get anything over you can I?" Kagome asked as she got off the stool and knelt in front of him, "Yes she did but I told her not because I rather spend Christmas with you and your not old enough to come with us so don't you think of even asking that mister." She smiled at him but he just frowned a put on a thinking look before grinning._

_"You stay I'll go stay at Uncle's!" Shippo announced happily, "I've wanted to for awhile now anyways and I don't want you not going to be with your friends because of me." Kagome stared sadly at him for a moment and hugged him._

_"Do you really think you can do that hunny. I know how you get at times." Kagome asked genially and Shippo nodded, "It's all my fault you don't get to be with your friends. You don't get to be young because of me!" Kagome let off a soft gasped, she never thought he thought it was his fault._

_"Oh hunny it's not your fault! I just want to spend time with you then I'm busy at work too." Shippo gave her a look that he understood even though she wasn't sure if he did really. "You know what I'll go for you and my friends." She smiled, even though inside it was fake because he wasn't the reason she didn't want to go it was had to do with another guy that had her heart._

Kagome was pulled form the memory at the sound of her brother's voice, "Hello?" It was deep and bold now since he was no longer little or shy. Sota was now nearly 20 and lived on his own to go to college.

"Hello twerp!" Kagome laughed over the phone and she heard a groan in response.

"Why must you always call me that sis? It's getting old." Kagome let off a soft huff to show that she was probably glaring at the phone, which she was.

"It will never get old Sota and you know it!" Kagome laughed hearing him laugh in return and she knew he had reached his defeat.

"Okay okay. Why did you call anyways I know it wasn't to talk to your lovely brother so don't even try that line sis." He asked acting all serious even though you knew he was joking.

"Aw you know I love calling to talk to my lovely brother!" Kagoem laughed moving on the bed to lean against the bed's back post as she spoke, "I want to speak with Shippo if he's not busy." She answered his question finally.

"Well let me see if he wants to talk to you." Sota said in a gruff voice and you could hear him move the phone away a bit and yell out to Shippo, "Hey Shippo you want to talk to your mom or should I tell her to go away." Then there was a crash heard and the sound of a struggle until Shippo's voice was heard.

"Mama you called! Did you have a nice sleep? You're not hurt are you? Will you remember to bring me something? Can you tell Uncle that he's evil and you'll hit him later." Shippo said so quickly Kagome barely understood him but did since she was use to it.

"So down hunny!" Kagome laughed and then answered his questions, "Yes I did. I'm not hurt. I will remember and I can do that if you remind me to when I come to pick you up in a few weeks." She heard Shippo let off a boy's giggle and she could hear the phone shaking and she knew he was nodding. "Now was that I nod hun?" She questioned in humor.

"Yes Mama! You better be leaving and you have fun you hear me! Tell Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku that I say hi and I love them!" Shippo chirped happily, "I'm having a great time here Mama so I hope you have a great time there." Kagome couldn't help but smile at what he said even though her eyes were lined with water.

"Oh I will don't you worry and I'll buy you a BIG gift!" Kagome spoke softly trying to remain calm and not cry her eyes out. The kid was just too cute and she always felt so loved. "Now I miss you but I'll see you in a few weeks. You be good you hear?"

"I miss you too Mama and I will be good for you!" Shippo answered after a few goodbyes and how they loved each other Shippo gave the phone back to her brother.

"I bet your cry your eyes out, sis." Was the first thing Sota said which was true.

"You just know me too well. Well I better get going and you promise to watch him like a hawk like you did when I was in high school. If even one hair on his head is hurt you will be in world's of hurt Sota." She threatened but Sota was use to it.

"I know sis have a good time. Bye." Sota laughed Kagome said the same to him and they hung up. Kagome moved her hands to whip her eyes before making her way down stairs.As she wen down the stairs she couldn't help but gaze at the door on the other side of the room. She saw Sango in the kitchen and Miroku watching TV in the living room. After a moment Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools watching Sango bake cookies.

"Hey…" Sango smiled as she formed the dough and then hitting it with the cookie shaper making them into Christmas trees, Santa's, snowmen, and bulbs.

"I was wondering Sango." Kagome finally spoke after awhile. This was one thing that was getting to her, "Is Inuyasha going to be here. I never saw his motorcycle or car." Kagome deliberately looked away and played with a napkin as if she was interested in the Santa design.

&&&&&&&&&&

_I'm sorry for all you who read the first version of this and liked it better. I just couldn't help but think it was a little too out there and so I changed it. IT didn't fit the prologue of her life being 'slightly' bad. So I rewrote it! I hope you like and I hope you remember one thing…Okay the reason behind her hair. I hate the fact that most of the people have long hair so I decided to spice it up a bit. Inuyasha's hair will be long still probably same length as it is. So it's all good!_

_I LOVE reviews so tell me what you think other then getting at me about my spelling here and there hahahah!_

_kineko_

_next time!_

_What about this Inuyasha? Is he really coming? What happen back then?  
A bit into Sango's and Miroku/s relationship.. if they even have one?  
Then lastly, what is the groups past history (might save for the 3rd chapter I don't know...)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Last time!

_"Hey…" Sango smiled as she formed the dough and then hitting it with the cookie shaper making them into Christmas trees, Santa's, snowmen, and bulbs._

_"I was wondering Sango." Kagome finally spoke after awhile. This was one thing that was getting to her, "Is Inuyasha going to be here. I never saw his motorcycle or car." Kagome deliberately looked away and played with a napkin as if she was interested in the Santa design._

Kagome could feel Sango's eyes on her and no songs were heard through the kitchen until Miroku let off a snort and started laughing like a maniac over something on the TV.

"Well…" Sango muttered softly she held her breath before telling Kagome the truth; already knowing Kagome wouldn't want anything less. "Yes he is. He just not going to arrive until late from what I've heard." Kagome slowly nodded her head before looking up with a smile.

"It will be nice to see him again." Kagome slowly rose from her seat after she said that saying something about forgetting a bag in her car. When Kagome was gone Sango remained in her seat staring at the door that Kagome had left from. She knew it was going to be hard for Kagome to deal with being around him again. It had been 2 years; so it made since. However, the reason they were in their weird relationship was as much Kagome's fault as it was his. Breaking her thoughts the oven's beeper went off and she went to put he cookies in the oven.

Meanwhile, Kagome didn't go outside only walked over to the window and stared out before sighing. She knew she wasn't quite ready for seeing him again but it had to be done at some points.

"Hey Kagome, what's bothering you?" She heard Miroku's voice behind her. Without turning she just sighed and pushed the shade back over the window.

"Nothing." She muttered sadly turning to walk towards the stairs, "Just some guy pushing your truck down the road." As she walked by Miroku ran past her running and screaming about his baby being hurt. When she reached the first step she heard Sango shot what had happen.

"Just told Miroku that some guy was pushing his car down the road." Kagome answer quickly in return without a change of emotion on her face the whole time. She heard slightly laughter until Sango's voice was heard again.

"Is it true?" Sango questioned form the kitchen but Kagome just kept walking.

"No." Kagome yelled back before walking into her room and closing the door. She knew Miroku was by now running down the road in search of his love even though it was still in the Garage because he never actually looked there. The bed looked so lovely at the moment that as soon as she reached it she clasped on the bed. Her hair flared around her as well as it could now that it was cut off short. Her blue eyes stared up at the ceiling even though her mind didn't. After while she moved a bit so she lay on her side and closed her eyes letting sleep take her, unknown of someone hiding on the other side of her door sneaking a peek in.

"I feel sorry for her." Sango muttered softly as she closed the door to Kagome's room after silently watching her for a bit. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had an okay life for a while. She had even believed she was in love at some point. Then it all just left her and the one that was actually loved her finally turned away and gave up.

"You weren't spying on her now. " Come a voice at the stairs making her eyes move that direction as he finished, "Were you?" Sango let off a sigh and a sad smile towards Miroku as she walked past him and down the stairs. It didn't take long for Miroku follow. At times he was like a lost puppy that followed her around.

"What do you think?" Was Sango's sarcastic answer as she settled herself on the couch staring at the Chipmunk's TV show. Ever though Alvin, Theodore, and Simon were on the stage singing their Christmas song, she had a look that was full of sadness. Miroku settled himself next to her moving an arm out to pull her close to him.

"Now now. This is no time to be sarcastic and you know it Sango." Miroku spoke quickly and with his normal tone but this time it was more softly and lovely like to comfort someone, meaning Sango. Sango glanced over at Miroku and put on a small smile.

"You know." She muttered moving a bit to face him, "I love that I have you at times." She muttered letting her lips flutter against his as his arms tightened around her waist. IT was a very romantic scene since the main light was the fire in the corner and the color on the screen, none being on purpose for once. Miroku pulled a bit closer letting his lips press against her's more before pulling away opening the eyes he never knew he closed.

"Why thank you." He laughed putting on a smirk making Sango shake her head.

"Now don't make me hit you and you keep your hands where they are mister." She scolded already even though he hadn't done anything yet. He put on a pout before moving forward and kissing her again. He was glade to make her feel better and the way it was done was nice for him too. Unknown to the kissing couple the clock by them slowly ticked away the minutes turning to an hour before the door open with a soft gust of cold window. Then there was a sound of feet hitting against the floor until a gruff voice was heard.

"I really don't like seeing that when I come here." He growled making them jump. Sango pushed Miroku off her causing him to fall to the floor.

"Why thank you jerk." Miroku muttered hotly to the intruder glaring up at him, "Your early." The man shook his head form where he stood.

" No moron you guys probably been sucking faces for too long cause it's nearly nine." He laughed at Miroku shaking his head before walking into the light more.

"Now if you excuse me I would like to get some sleep the ride was a long one." With that he turned and walked towards the stair's not giving the group time to tell him about someone else being here this time. Walking up the stairs he flipped on the light to the top floor letting light fill the room. Finally you could see what he actually looked like. He wore dress pants with a white collared shirt. He had a dress jacket thrown over his shoulder and a bag in the other hand. Once he dropped his stuff off in his room he wasted no time in getting out what he needed and going for a long needed bath. After the few hours of soaking his aching body he just dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking to his room. What he wasn't ready for was a 'epp' to come from the other side of the stairs. Glancing over he met blue almost crystal eyes and froze.

"Kagome?" He questioned his voice narrow in surprise. He finally saw her again and boy did she look different. Kagome stared at him like she was a ghost. She knew he was coming but didn't think she would see him first thing in only a towel.

"Hey Inuyasha." She muttered quickly taking one more glance at him before moving her way back to her room locking it. He looked just like he had done before. His long silver hair was a bit shorter only to mid back and was just lose and wet and his golden eyes were still full of arrogance like always. He looked exactly the same but different. He looked more mature and held himself higher then before. Her mind wandered from his full look to his bare chest. She had to mention that all the time they were friend's she saw him only in a towel and stuff but now she noticed little things. It confused her like nothing else ever did. _God you're over him Kagome! You're. Over. Him!_ She thought almost yelled in her head moving to grab her pajama bottoms changing in more nightwear before climbing in her bed.

After a little bit there was a knock on the door.

"Kagome?" It was Inuyasha. The one man that gave up on her. The one man she had done a stupid thing and lost. The one man that when she finally found out he loved her it was too late.

"Go AWAY!" She yelled to the door shoving the blankets over her head, "I'm trying to sleep in here." A sigh was heard and she heard him walking away she knew she own. _Now I have to act like nothing ever happen… all the about him loving me never happened. We all been friends forever nothing more…_

_Okay sorry that this was a short character I wanted to just show off the Miroku and Sango have a relationship and give you more information on Inuyasha and Kagome and what may have happened that night! Well then also bring Inuyasha into the story! Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! If you have anything that might be cute to add in as a little side scene of it tell me maybe it will end up in there! I love reviews. SO please review!_

_kineko_

Next time!

_It's morning and the first day of all of them together begins! Will they act differently or the same?_

_A small shouting fight of anger or guilt?_

_Cookie time! What will a little kitchen fun bring?_

_About the groups friendship. When did it start? All that jazz!_


End file.
